1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an audio signal controlling method and an electronic device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in digital technologies, various electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic notebooks, wearable devices, or televisions (TVs) are widely used. Such an electronic device provides various interfaces for data transfer and supports wired or wireless data communications (e.g., transmission or reception) between electronic devices using an interface configured for the electronic devices. For example, the electronic device provides an interface for wirelessly exchanging data based on short-range communication such as Bluetooth, wireless fidelity (WiFi), and near field communication (NFC), and an interface for exchanging data using a wired cable such as universal serial bus (USB).
The USB 3.1 Type-C standard (hereafter, referred to as a USB Type-C interface) has been released and commercialized. The USB Type-C interface supports four analog audio signals in a USB Type-C connector as in an existing 3.5 tip ring ring sleeve (TRRS) headphone jack and thus allows analog audio signals.
However, the released USB Type-C interface standard supports only unbalanced stereo audio output. As a result, a separate plug (e.g., an X-Series connector with latch and rubber (XLR) connector) is used to output a balanced stereo audio signal through the USB Type-C interface.